Mass Effect: Rhapsody
by Maly Winchester
Summary: Série d'OS courts. Histoires et pairings différents chaque fois! Rated de K à M. Proposez vos thèmes, j'en fais des OS, qu'importe vos choix de personnages, etc! :) [1er OS en ligne!]


**Salut petits lecteurs curieux!**

**"Mass Effect: Rhapsody"** sera un recueil d'OS, tous relativement courts, traitant de tout et n'importe quoi !

Au niveau des publications, ce sera très aléatoire (suffit qu'un soir je sois inspirée ou non… ah ah !)

C'est aussi une série d'OS participative: **proposez-moi des sujets,** des histoires à écrire, je le ferais! Je prends tous les pairings (hétéros, homos, aliens héhé), toutes les situations, les female Shepard et les male Shepard de votre choix!

Et rappelez-vous : _une petit review est la récompense des auteurs de fanfiction, alors n'hésitez pas !_ :)

**OS#1**

**Titre:**** "La mélodie du silence"**

**Rated:** K+

**Pairing:** -

**Pitch:** Une journée sur le Normandy, un jour avant d'arriver sur Terre pour la bataille finale…

.

* * *

Le Normandy avait toujours été le théâtre d'évènements particulièrement bruyants. C'était un vaisseau spatial d'envergure, après tout. Un vaisseau qui avait essuyé de nombreuses fois des tirs nourris. En somme, un vaisseau de guerre et d'exploration qui ne passait jamais inaperçu. Cependant, la palme du tapage assourdissant revenait toujours à son équipage haut en couleurs. Les réacteurs pouvaient bien se rhabiller avec leur bourdonnement incessant ! L'équipage du Normandy était expert en la matière. Ça criait beaucoup. Des ordres, en premier lieu. Beaucoup d'ordres. Et ça commentait sans cesse. La spécialiste était IDA, d'ailleurs. Ses circuits veinaient chaque parcelle du bâtiment spatial, ce qui lui permettait de tout savoir, de tout entendre et surtout, de tout commenter. Et elle s'en donnait toujours à cœur joie. La médaille d'argent revenait à Joker. Puisque le pilote était sans cesse flanqué d'IDA, ces deux-là étaient pires que deux commères.

Ça se battait parfois, aussi. Wrex aimait donner des coups à tout va et quand Jack était dans les parages, une bagarre éclatait à coup sûr.

Ca rigolait beaucoup, pour libérer la pression. Entre les parties de Poker entre le lieutenant Vega, Steve Cortez et le major Alenko, les blagues turiennes de Garrus, le docteur Chakwas qui ne tenait jamais à l'alcool. Dans ces moments-là, il y avait cette atmosphère de camp de vacances, ou de réunion de famille.

Mais aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui était un jour différent.

En quatre ans, jamais le Normandy n'avait été plongé dans ce silence presqu'irréel. Seul le bourdonnement étouffé des moteurs du vaisseau continuait perpétuellement sa litanie.

Le vaisseau ressemblait à un vaisseau fantôme. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, personne dans le salon ni sur les baies d'observation. Même IDA semblait absente du bâtiment, alors qu'elle en était toute sa conscience.

Chacun était soit à son poste, soit dans les quartiers de l'équipage. Chacun se préparait pour l'ultime combat de l'Humanité.

Dans moins de 24h, le Normandy aurait atteint le système Hélios pour rejoindre la Terre et faire face une dernière fois aux Moissonneurs. Dans moins de 24h, ce cycle galactique arriverait à son extinction.

Le commandant Shepard était assis à son bureau, une main en suspend au-dessus de son terminal privé.

Et si tout ce qu'il avait accompli jusque-là n'avait servi à rien ? Et si demain les Moissonneurs gagnaient la guerre ? Il aurait tellement aimé avoir plus de temps. L'angoisse lui tordait l'estomac. La survie de dizaine d'espèces reposait sur ses épaules.

Et demain, Shepard savait que quoi qu'il se passe, il ne verrait jamais plus le soleil se lever sur la Terre. Il était comme un prisonnier dans le couloir de la mort, attendant sa dernière marche.

Demain, John Shepard inscrirait définitivement son nom dans l'Histoire, au prix de sa vie. Il le savait, il le sentait. L'ombre de la mort planait sur le Normandy et braquait ses yeux de ténèbres sur lui, rien que sur lui. Il avait trop souvent déjoué les plans de la Faucheuse. Cette fois, elle ne le raterait pas.

- Shepard, ça va ?

Le susnommé eut un léger sursaut et se retourna. Liara T'Soni venait d'entrer dans ses quartiers.

- Liara ! Je ne vous avez pas entendu arriver, dit-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? réitéra l'Asari, le regard bercé par l'inquiétude.

- Je peaufinais les derniers détails avant notre arrivée à Londres.

- Shepard, on a déjà « peaufiné » les derniers détails pendant le briefing, ce matin. Vous êtes inquiet ?

- Qui ne l'est pas ? Demain, la guerre prend fin, Liara. Et ce qui m'agace, c'est que je ne connais pas l'issue de tout ce merdier.

L'Asari croisa les bras en s'adossant à la paroi qui marquait la séparation du bureau avec le reste de la cabine.

- J'ai questionné un peu tout le monde, avant d'arriver jusqu'à vous, avoua-t-elle. La tension est à son paroxysme s'en est presque effrayant. Imaginez : Joker n'a pas une fois utilisé son cynisme implacable pour me faire taire. IDA semblait s'être mise en veille… J'ai vu les mains de Garrus trembler sur son atelier dans la batterie principale. Tali était là, elle ne disait rien mais gardait sa main fermement serrée sur le bras de Vakarian. Mais je crois que le pire, c'est James. Il est assis à une table des quartiers de l'équipage et il ne fait rien. Ça ne lui ressemble tellement pas... soupira-t-elle. Pour être honnête, Shepard, on a tous peur de ce qui arrivera demain. Mais on est conscients d'une chose : quand vous nous avez recrutés, on savait que ce ne serait pas simple. Nous sommes tous prêts à donner notre vie pour sauver le plus grand nombre. C'est notre mission. Notre devoir. Et sans un chef tel que vous, nous ne serions jamais arrivé à accomplir toutes ces choses qui feront pencher la balance en notre faveur, demain. J'en suis persuadée, Shepard. Grâce à vous, nous gagnerons. Ou du moins, nous lutterons jusqu'à la fin, fiers et dévoués. Les Moissonneurs vont avoir du fil à retordre, avec nous, finit-elle en souriant.

Elle se redressa et alla poser une main tendre sur l'épaule de son supérieur. Shepard lui rendit son sourire. Liara avait raison, ils ne capituleraient pas face aux Moissonneurs. Shepard devait accepter son destin et faire au mieux pour protéger son équipage qui, au fil des années était devenu sa famille.

Il se releva et fit craquer ses articulations.

- C'est trop silencieux ici, vous ne trouvez pas ? fit-il à Liara qui le regarda, intriguée. IDA ?

- Oui, Shepard ?

- Fais appeler tout l'équipage sur le pont 3. Il me semble que Garrus voulait organiser des combats au corps-à-corps pour notre prochaine perm'. C'est maintenant ou jamais !

- Bien, commandant.

Shepard enfila sa veste N7 et se dirigea vers la sortie de sa cabine.

- Galvaniser les troupes avec des jeux ? commenta Liara. Shepard, vous êtes vraiment digne des plus grands généraux de l'Antiquité Humaine.

Un léger rire attendri franchit ses lèvres, puis l'Asari emboita le pas à son commandant.

Tout compte fait, même avant cette bataille finale, le Normandy avait été plus bruyant que jamais.

* * *

En espérant que cet OS vous a plu!

Qu'est ce que j'écris pour la suite? :)

Merci d'avoir lu, au plaisir de vous lire!


End file.
